Noc, która się nie wydarzyła
by Kamisa
Summary: Co tu dużo mówić, po prostu GinTsu.


To wcale nie tak, że wypija wczoraj za dużo. No może troszeczkę przesadziła. Tak odrobinkę. Chyba nie powinna kończyć tej znalezieniem w biurku butelki wódki. W sumie to kto normalny trzyma opróżnioną do połowy flaszkę w szafce?

A z resztą. Stało się, co miało stać i doskonale wiedziała, że prędzej czy później by do tego doszło. Tylko że nigdy nie podejrzewała, że stanie się to na podłodze salonu Yorozuyi. A przynajmniej tam się zaczęło. Potem była jeszcze kanapa i dopiero na końcu futon w sypialni.

Tak, zdecydowanie wczoraj wiele się wydarzyło.

Tsukuyo stała oparta o ścianę jednego z budynków i paląc swą fajkę obserwowała spokojną na razie ulicę Yoshiwary. Dopiero niedawno minęło południe, więc nie panował jeszcze zbyt wielki ruch, a większość lokali była zamknięta. Zwykły, słoneczny dzień.

Nawet nie myślała za wiele o wczorajszej nocy. Wspomnienia nie przejmowały jej umysłu, nie pozwalając skupić się na niczym innym. Nie czuła również wstydu i nie miała wyrzutów sumienia. Bo niby czemu miała mieć? Przecież oboje byli dorosłymi ludźmi, przyjaciółmi, no i dobra, wypili trochę za dużo.

Zaczęło się niespodziewanie, gdy podczas spotkania w barze Otose, Tsukuyo pomyliła szklanki i zamiast swojego soku napiła się piwa Gintokiego. Była zbyt zajęta rozmową, a gdy poczuła goryczkę chmielu w ustach było już za późno.

Nie dała nic po sobie poznać i zamówiła sobie drinka. Otose spojrzała na nią z obawą, ale nic nie powiedziała, tylko wzięła się za przygotowywanie zamówienia. Może doszła do wniosku, że po tylu imprezach Tsukuyo nareszcie stała się mniej podatna na alkohol. A może liczyła po prostu na większy zarobek, skoro szanse na uiszczenie rachunku przez Gintokiego i Hasegawę były raczej niskie.

Jedno trzeba jednak przyznać. W tamtym momencie Gintoki również nie był już w stu procentach trzeźwy. Był nawet na tyle pijany, że Kagura stwierdziła, że nie chce patrzeć na tę degenerację i razem z Shinpachim poszła do posiadłości Shimurów, by spędzić tam noc. Nieobecność Kagury miała na pewno duży wpływ na późniejsze wydarzenia.

Gintoki pochłonięty jakąś kłótnią z Madao nie wyczuł zbliżającego się zagrożenia. Zorientował się dopiero, gdy chcąc dokończyć swoje piwo zastał pustą szklankę. Obawiając się najgorszego, zauważył jeszcze tylko zauważyć wysoką szklankę, w której ostała się jedynie słomka, i runął na podłogę powalony potężnym ciosem.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś!?

Stała nad nim i patrząc z góry wyłamywała sobie palce, szykując się do kolejnego ciosu.

\- Oi! Jak chcecie się bić to wyjdźcie na zewnątrz! - krzyknęła Otose.

\- Nie chcemy się bić, prawda, Tsukki? Prawda?

Kobieta błyskawicznym ruchem zgarnęła z sąsiedniego stołu butelkę sake, usiadła, a raczej upadła na Gintokiego, i brutalnie zaczęła go poić alkoholem, nawet nie dając szansy, by zaczerpnął powietrza. Szczęśliwie była to końcówka sake, ale i tak wystarczyła, by Gin momentalnie poczuł gorąc i zrobiło mu się jakoś tak weselej.

Prawie było mu już obojętne, że Tsukuyo wyciągnęła go z lokalu. Prawie, bo oprzytomniał nieco, czując przyjemny, wieczorny wiatr.

\- Oi, Oi, Oi! Puść mnie! - jakoś udało mu się wyrwać, ciągnącej go za tył yukaty Tsukuyo. Stanął na własnych nogach i zakręciło mu się w głowie. - O co ci chodzi? Czemu mnie walnęłaś!?

\- Denerwuje mnie twój wzrok - odpowiedział nad podziw przytomnie.

\- Nawet nie patrzyłem w twoją stronę!

\- No właśnie - powiedziała pod nosem, wystarczająco cicho, by Gintoki nie zrozumiał niczego.

\- Wracam do baru.

Złapała go za rękaw yukaty. Właściwie to czemu? Czuła już, że chwilowe zamroczenie alkoholem minęło i jest w stanie myśleć mniej więcej jasno. To znaczy wciąż mniej niż więcej, ale jednak.

Stali tak przez chwilę bez ruchu. Z baru sączyło się światło i słuchać było stłumione głosy imprezowiczów - Hasegawy i Catherine - oraz kilku stałych klientów. Łuna bijąca od ulicznych lamp i z okien lokali skutecznie pozbawiła miasto widoku gwiazd. Oparł się jej jedynie księżyc, zbliżający się właśnie do nowiu.

Spokojna, letnia noc.

Trzymała się dobrze. Naprawdę, prawie w ogóle nie myślała o wczorajszej nocy. O wszystkim przypominały jej może jedynie ból mięśni i te okropne siniaki na kolanach. Skąd one właściwie się wzięły?

Położyła się na futonie. Nie przykryła się kołdrą, noc była wystarczająco ciepła. Prawie jak ta wczorajsza. Aż chciałoby się wyjść na dwór, sprawdzić, czy z księżyca ostał się jeszcze jakiś wąski rogalik, czy znikł już całkowicie. Postać chwilę przed barem i słuchać echa beztroskich rozmów. Tak, chciałoby się wrócić w czasie i…

Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Nie myśli o tym. Wczoraj się nie zdarzyło.

Nie wrócili już do baru, ale poszli na górę, do Yorozuyi. Tsukuyo zapaliła fajkę, a Gin znalazł w lodówce jeszcze jakieś piwa. Przez to, że świat nieco wirował, nie miał czasu zawracać sobie głowy czymś takim jak konsekwencje dawania Tsukuyo większej ilości alkoholu. Co ma być, to będzie, noc jeszcze młoda, muszą się trochę zabawić!

Cała ta sytuacja miała ten plus, że zostawił w barze Hasegawę z niezapłaconym rachunkiem, więc sam pił dzisiaj za darmochę. W najgorszym wypadku Madao znalazł właśnie pracę na jakiś czas, a w najlepszym straci dziś wszystkie pieniądze. To i tak nie jego sprawa.

Jak dobrze, że w lodówce uchowały się te trzy butelki piwa. Miał ochotę pić i zalać się w trupa, uwolnić się od wszystkich tych skomplikowanych myśli. A że znalazł sobie towarzyszkę do picia to tym lepiej. Przynajmniej nikt mu nie zarzuci, że zmienia się w alkoholika i pije sam ze sobą.

Tsukuyo po raz ostatni wypuściła chmurkę dymu i schowała fajkę. Wzięła od Gintokiego szklankę wypełnioną złotym trunkiem. Nie obchodziła ją wysokość piany, mętność, czy delikatny, cytrusowy aromat. Wypiła prawie wszystko za jednym razem i czknęła.

Obudziła się z niejasnym wspomnieniem snu. Wiedziała tylko, że było to coś przyjemnego. Może potem jej się przypomni, ale nie zależało jej na tym jakoś szczególnie.

Usiadło przed toaletką i spojrzała w lustro. Musiała się strasznie wiercić w nocy, bo włosy odstawały jej na wszystkie strony. Spróbowała doprowadzić je do porządku i wtedy coś zauważyła. Ręka jej drżała.

Dlaczego? Co się stało? Czy to dlatego, ze rozczochrane włosy od razu skojarzyły jej się z Ginem? Ale przecież to nic nie znaczy. Nic się przedwczoraj nie stało. Dlaczego więc, gdy spojrzała w lustro zobaczyła róż na swoich policzkach?

Poruszyła się niespokojnie i od razu odezwały się bolące mięśnie, co zainicjowało falę wspomnień. Zawstydzających, ale niezwykle przyjemnych.

Co się z nią dzieje!?

Może to taka reakcja z opóźnionym zapłonem? A może wczoraj była po prostu nadal pijana i dlatego wszystko, co zdarzyło się przedwczoraj, zdawało się być jedynie snem? Cokolwiek to było, wolała by ten stan wrócił. Nie chciała rozpamiętywać każdego wypowiedzianego słowa, każdego westchnienia i najdrobniejszego ruchu.

Musi się pozbierać. Nic się nie wydarzyło, tamta noc nie istnieje.

Piwo skończyło się szybko. Było to właściwie do przewidzenia z ich tempem picia i pragnieniem wlania w siebie tyle alkoholu, ile tylko możliwe.

Siedzieli trochę na kanapie. Tsukuyo wyjęła swoją fajkę, a Gin próbował ją odebrać, tłumacząc, że zawsze chciał jej spróbować. Zaczęli się przekomarzać, trochę dźgać w żebra i próbować przejąć fajkę. Nagle Gin stracił równowagę i runął na podłogę, cudem unikając zderzenia ze stolikiem. Z poziomu podłogi spojrzał w stronę swojego biurka i nagle przypomniało mu się, że skitrał tam flaszkę na czarną godzinę.

Nie chciało mu się wstawać, więc zaczął czołgać się w stronę swojego celu, wywołując tym kolejną falę śmiechu u Tsukki.

Kobieta, prawie dusiła się ze śmiechu, ale widząc, jak Gin wyciąga z szafki flaszkę natychmiast się uspokoiła i rzuciła do przodu. Niczym kocica odbiła się nogami od kanapy i bezpiecznie wylądowała na Gintokim, próbującym właśnie odkręcić butelkę. Jakim cudem żadnemu z nich nic się nie stało? To chyba tylko dzięki niezwykłej elastyczności i bezwładności ludzi pijanych. W każdym razie najważniejsze, że zakrętka wylądowała gdzieś po drugiej stronie pokoju, a Gin poczuł w przełyku płynne, ale za to mocne szczęście.

To był dobry stan. Byli weseli, sami śmiali się ze swojej głupoty, że właśnie piją czystą wódkę bez popity. Czym jest smutek? Czym są problemy? Nie ma przeszłości i przyszłości, liczą się tylko oni, tu i teraz, na tej twardej podłodze z flaszką w ręku i rumieńcami na polikach.

Nic się nie wydarzyło. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Nic się nie wydarzyło.

Powtarzała sobie tę mantrę przez cały dzień, ale nie uchroniło ją to od nagłego zawieszania się, drżenia rąk, różu na policzkach i plątającego się języka.

Hinowa pewnie coś podejrzewała. Chyba jako pierwsza zorientowała się, jakimi uczuciami Tsukuyo darzy Gintokiego, a teraz, gdy wróciła od niego dopiero rano, skojarzenia nasuwały się same. Uśmiechała się tym wszystko wiedzącym uśmiechem i obserwowała swoją przyjaciółkę, która zachowywała się jak zakochana nastolatka. A zabawny był to widok. Znała jednak Tsukki na tyle, że wiedziała, że ta będzie udawała, że nic się nie stało i postanowi więcej pracować, by zatrzeć wspomnienia. Już teraz Tsukuyo wróciła do domu później niż zwykle i zmęczona, po szybkim prysznicu, rzuciła się na futon i prawie od razu zasnęła.

Teraz Gintoki półleżał, oparty o biurko, a siedząca na nim Tsukuyo opowiadała jakąś zabawną historię, przerywaną co chwila czkawką.

Jej fryzura już dawno się zepsuła i włosy swobodnie opadły na ramiona. Oczy lśniły, a na policzki wyszły rumieńce, dodające jej uroku.

Gintoki nigdy nie twierdził, że Tsukuyo jest brzydka. Nawet blizny na twarzy nie szpeciły jej zbytnio, a jedynie dodawały jakiegoś charakteru, dzięki nim była idealna i najpiękniejsza. Również jej ciało było niczego sobie, co zresztą zapamiętał z tej feralnej wycieczki na basen.* Chciał dotknąć jej jasnej i delikatnej skóry, zatopić dłonie w blond włosach i zostać pochłoniętym przez fiołkowe oczy.

Bezwiednie uniósł rękę i odchylając kimono, odsłonił nieco jej ramienia. Dopiero, gdy kobieta umilkła, zdał sobie sprawę, co zrobił i natychmiast cofnął dłoń. Zapadła krępująca cisza przerywana jedynie odgłosami zza okna.

Co on sobie wyobrażał? Jezu, nie powinien tyle pić, bo jak zwykle po pijaku do głowy przychodzą mu same głupoty. Jeśli chciał jedynie kogoś przelecieć mógł zaoszczędzić trochę forsy i kupić sobie jakąś dziwkę, a nie napastować pierwszą lepszą...

Przystopował swoje pijackie myśli. Tsukuyo na pewno nie jest "pierwszą lepszą". Jest ważna. Chyba ważniejsza od wszystkich kobiet, jakie do tej pory spotkał. Coś go do niej przyciągało. Być może fakt, jak bardzo oboje zostali skrzywdzeni przez los i jak bardzo był on podobny.

Ale zaraz. Teraz ta przeszłość nie istnieje. To wszystko było złym snem, którego nie ma sensu rozpamiętywać. Mamy środek lasa, cieszmy się tym! Bawmy się, chlejmy do nieprzytomności!

Tsukki zauważyła, że Gin pogrążył się w myślach. Jego twarz, czerwona od alkoholu, nabrała poważnego wyrazu. Rzadko kiedy można go było takim obserwować. Ale warto czekać, pomyślała Tsukuyo. Warto, bo Gintoki wygląda wtedy doroślej i jakoś tak po prostu lepiej. Żadne bardziej stosowne epitety nie przychodziły jej w tym momencie do głowy.

Nie wyrywała Gina z tego stanu, ale zaczęło ją to powoli nużyć. Zaczęła bujać się do przodu i do tyłu. Do przodu, do tyłu. Do przodu do tyłu. Do przo...

Gintoki chyba podjął w końcu jakąś decyzję, bo chciał chwycić postawioną wcześniej na podłodze flaszkę, ale trącił ją ręką i wywróciła się, wylewając płynne szczęście.

Zastygli w bezruchu. Takie marnotrawstwo! Grzech ciężki, którego do końca życia nie odpokutują. Rozlać wódkę, napój bogów, nektar i lek na wszelkie dolegliwości! Wstyd i hańba!

Spojrzeli na siebie śmiertelnie wystraszeni. Bo jak to tak teraz? Jak bez alkoholu kontynuować rozmowę? Jak żyć?

Tsukuyo nie wiedząc, co ma robić zaczęła się na powrót bujać. Do przodu i do tyłu. Do przodu i do tyłu. Świadomie czy nie, przesunęła się nieco tak, że siedziała teraz w rozkroku na jego kroczu. I bujała się nadal. Do przodu, do tyłu. Do przodu, do tyłu. Do...

Czy to mu się podoba?, zapytała samą siebie. Jej pijany umysł nie mógł skonstruować żadnej odpowiedzi, więc by to sprawdzić zaczęła bardziej poruszać biodrami. I do przodu, i do tyłu. I do przodu i tyłu. Było jej tak dobrze. Czuła niezidentyfikowany ucisk w podbrzuszu, zaczęła szybciej oddychać i przymknęła powieki. Wtedy usłyszała, że i i jego oddech przyśpieszył, poczuła jego dłonie na swojej talii.

Co ona wyprawia? Musi przestać, bo inaczej...

Dłonie Gintokiego powędrowały wyżej, aż natrafiły na jej pas obi. Wyczuł, ze ma ukryty tam sztylet tanto, delikatnie go wyciągnął i wpatrując się w twarz Tsukuyo, która wciąż, niczym w transie poruszała biodrami, przeciął ostatnią przeszkodę. Pas upadł, a kimono rozchyliło się nieco, nie zdradzając jednak skrywanych sekretów.

Podniósł wzrok i napotkał półprzymknięte, fiołkowe oczy. Rozchylone, różowe usta wcale nie sprawiały wrażenia, jakby gniewały się za zniszczone obi.

Drżącymi rękoma, odsłonił ramiona kobiety, a wtedy pozbawione oparcia kimono delikatnie zsunęło się na podłogę. Odrzucił sztylet gdzieś na bok, nie był w stanie teraz o nim myśleć, oszołomiony widokiem.

Tsukuyo miała na sobie zwykłą, czarną bieliznę, ozdobioną koronką. Jej piersi unosiły wraz z oddechami a majtki przyjemnie ocierały o jego krocze. Kobieta zniżyła się i oparła brodą o jego ramię. Delikatnie ugryzła go w ucho i czując jego dłonie na swoich plecach, próbujące odnaleźć zapięcie od jej stanika, podniosła głowę i zbliżyła swoją twarz do jego. Swoje usta do jego.

Gintoki, oszołomiony, próbował zapanować nad tyloma rzeczami na raz. Jak miał się skupić na odpięciu biustonosza, gdy o mało co całkiem nie zatracił się w pocałunku. Postanowił na razie dać spokój zapięciu, podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej i rozwiązał swój pas i odpiął pasek. To Tsukuyo pozbawiła go yukaty i zabrała się za swój stanik, dając Ginowi czas na zdjęcie bluzki.

Tsukki gwałtownie przebudziła się. Usiadła i rozejrzała się, upewniając się, że jest w swoim pokoju, a nie w mieszkaniu Yorozuyi. Boże, ten sen był taki realny, prawie jakby to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę. A tak przecież nie było. Nic się nie stało.

Tego dnia nie było, tego dnia nie było, tego dnia nie było.

Rano jak zwykle pomogła Hinowie ze śniadaniem dla Seity, a gdy chłopak ucałował swoją mamę i siostrę na pożegnanie, zostały same w kuchni.

\- Coraz lepiej idzie ci gotowanie - zagaiła wesoło Hinowa, podając Tsukuyo ostatnie talerze do wymycia. - Byłabyś wspaniałą żoną.

\- Nie zamierzam wychodzić za mąż.

\- Masz racje, w tych czasach nikt nie będzie krzywo patrzył na dwójkę dorosłych ludzi mieszkających bez ślubu.

\- Konkubenta też nie zamierzam mieć - powiedziała Tsukki. Co jakiś czas Hinowa lubiła poopowiadać takie pierdoły, być starszą siostrą, która martwi się o przyszłość tej młodszej.

\- A mówiąc o tym... Zaprosiłam Yorozuyę dzisiaj na kolację.

\- Co miało znaczyć to "a mówiąc o tym"? - Tsukuyo zakręciła wodę i wytarła ręce w ściereczkę. Hinowa zignorowała jej uwagę i kontynuowała:

\- Co prawda facet z dwójką dzieci nie jest najlepszą, partią, ale...

\- Wychodzę! - krzyknęła Tsukki, pośpiesznie ulatniając się z kuchni.

\- Tylko nie spóźnij się na kolację! - odkrzyknęła uśmiechnięta Hinowa.

Leżeli na futonie w sypialni Gintokiego, przykryci jego kołdrą. Zbliżała się piąta nad ranem i słońce powoli budziło całe Edo, szykując je na kolejny pracowity dzień.

Byli zmęczeni, ale wiedzieli, że nie mogą zasnąć. Tsukuyo leżała na boku i wodziła palcem po nagim, naznaczonym bliznami torsie Gintokiego, a on gładził jej włosy.

\- Muszę już wracać.

\- Odprowadzę cię.

\- Nie trzeba, przecież znam drogę.

\- W sumie racja. W razie czego każdy przestępca od razu ucieknie na twój widok.

Udając obrażoną dźgnęła go między żebra i usiadła. Zagarnęła całą kołdrę okrywając się nią i rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu swoich ciuchów. Przypomniała sobie, że zostały obok biurka i już zaczęła wstawać, gdy Gin pociągnął ją na dół.

\- Nie zabieraj kołdry. Zimno mi będzie.

\- To wstań razem ze mną.

\- Nie chce mi się.

\- Naprawdę, jesteś leniwym nierobem, który...

Przerwał jej pocałunkiem.

Gintoki stwierdził, że odprowadzi ją kawałek, bo sam musi trochę wytrzeźwieć. Pożyczył jej swój pad obi, który używa przebierając się za Paako. W innym wypadku musiałaby chyba pożyczyć jedną z jego yukat.

\- Wiesz, Gintoki... - zaczęła Tsukuyo, przerywając długą ciszę. Nie odezwali się do siebie odkąd wyszli z mieszkania unikając jakiegokolwiek kontaktu. Jakby to wszystko, zaczęte na podłodze, było sprawką całkowicie innych ludzi.

\- Chyba wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć.

Gin swoim zwyczajem dłubał w nosie i patrzył gdzieś przed siebie oczami zdechłej ryby. - To wszystko się nie wydarzyło, prawda?

Tsukki kiwnęła głową.

\- Może to i dobrze, w końcu jesteś kobietą z Yoshiwary, jeszcze zażądałabyś nie wiadomo jakiej kwoty.

Wyjęła swoją fajkę i spokojnie odpowiedziała:

\- Dla ciebie dwa razy drożej.

\- Niby czemu!?

\- Oferta specjalna.

\- I tak nie dałbym ci złamanego yena - mruknął jeszcze pod nosem. Nawet nie zdali sobie sprawy, gdy dotarli do wejścia do Yoshiwary. Większość sklepów była już, albo jeszcze zamknięta, w zależności od sprzedawanego towaru.

\- To na razie.

\- Na razie

Każde poszło w swoja stronę, marząc jedynie o wygodnym materacu i kilku godzinach snu, które pozostały im jeszcze przed nowym dniem i pracą.

Tsukuyo naprawdę starała się jakoś wymigać, ale ten dzień był wyjątkowo spokojny. Nawet gdy na siłę znajdowała sobie jakieś zajęcia i tak wróciła do domu na tyle wcześnie, że zdążyła wziąć jeszcze prysznic i zszyć dziurę, która nie wiadomo kiedy pojawiła się w jej kimonie.

Zawsze pozostawała szansa, że to Gintoki się wyłamie i nie pojawi się na kolacji. Miał nawet taki plan, ale brak pieniędzy i pusta lodówka przekonały go, że darowanemu jedzeniu nie patrzy się na talerze. Czy coś w tym stylu.

Wszyscy zasiedli do uginającego się od potraw stołu. Hinowa, która starała się być jak najlepszą mamą dla Seity, próbowała przyrządzić mnóstwo nowych dań, by podszkolić się w gotowaniu. Całej Yorozuyi było to na rękę, bo już od miesiąca nie mieli w ustach mięsa, ciągle tylko ryź z jajkiem i sosem sojowym, a czasem nawet sam ryż.

Kagura od razu zaczęła pochłaniać jedzenie, a Shinpachi upominał ją, by zachowywała się przy stole. Gintoki poparł go, a sam zachowywał się nie lepiej niż dziewczyna.

Zwykła, rodzinna kolacja.

Gdy wszystko już znikło ze stołu i nawet Kagura nie byłaby w stanie już nic przełknąć, Hinowa zaproponowała Ginowi sake.

\- Wypiję, tylko jeśli nasza Kurtyzana Śmierci też się napije – odparł, patrząc na Tsukki.

To zdanie, niby rzucone od tak, kryło w sobie jednak wszystkie wspomnienia tamtej nocy. A przecież powiedzieli sobie, że to wszystko się nie wydarzyło. Bo tak byłoby łatwiej. Nie musieliby nic ukrywać przed innym i przed samymi sobą. Ich relacje by się nie zmieniły i życie wciąż toczyłoby się jak dawniej.

Niestety nic nie jest takie proste.

Hinowa sprytnie usadziła ich naprzeciwko siebie, więc za każdym razem, gdy podnosili wzrok napotykali swoje spojrzenia. Początkowo starali się to wszystko ignorować, potem rozmawiali normalnie, a teraz, gdy Gin wspomniał w wspólnym piciu... Tak bardzo ciągnęło ich do siebie. Chcieliby znaleźć się sam na sam, tak jak wtedy... Tak jak tej nocy, która się nie wydarzyła.

\- W takim razie nie dostaniesz ani kropelki - odparła Tsukuyo, paląc już fajkę. Zaciągnęła się i wydmuchała dym wprost na Gintokiego.

\- Chcesz mnie otruć? - zapytał z wyrzutem i zakaszlał.

\- Właśnie, Tsukki-onee-chan, w szkole mówili, że palenie jest gorsze dla biernych palaczy - wtrącił się Seita.

\- Widzisz? Słuchaj się młodego.

Tsukuyo jeszcze raz chuchnęła na Gina po czym oznajmiła, że w takim razie idzie zapalić na zewnątrz.

Shinpachi wdał się w rozmowę z Seitą o jego szkole i lekcjach, a Kagura narzekała Hinowie, że gdy wczoraj wyprowadzała Sadaharu ten debil Okita chciał wlepić jej mandat za chodzenie z niebezpieczna bronią (czyli jej parasolką) i straszeniem tym ludzi w parku.

\- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może on w ten sposób próbuje pokazać ci swoje uczucia?

\- Pokazałby mi je, gdyby uklęknął przede mną i popełnił seppuku.

Gintoki stwierdził, że nie chce mu się słuchać ani o tym, że w szkole zajmują się teraz przede wszystkim kaligrafią, ani o zemście, którą szykuje Kagura. Oznajmił, że idzie do toalety i wyszedł z głośnego pomieszczenia.

Wcale jej nie szukał, chociaż liczył, że na nią trafił. Stała na świeżym powietrzu, paląc fajkę i patrząc w niebo, które zaczęło dopiero przybierać granatową barwę.

\- I co, trujesz teraz niewinnych przechodniów?

Stanął obok niej, na tyle blisko, że wystarczyłoby unieść nieco rękę, a znów czułby pod palcami jej delikatną skórę.

\- A ty przyszedłeś tu popełnić samobójstwo w oparach dymu? - powiedziawszy to odwróciła się do niego i znów specjalnie posłała chmurkę wprost ku jego twarzy.

\- Na to wygląda - odpowiedział, powstrzymując kaszel.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, podczas której oboje próbowali odpędzić od siebie natrętne wspomnienia. Jakby nie patrzeć, to nareszcie udało im się wyrwać od hałaśliwego towarzystwa i są sami...

\- Ciepły wieczór, prawda?

\- Taaak... - Tsukuyo na usta pchały się słowa "zapowiada się równie ciepła noc jak tamta", ale powstrzymała się. Przecież to było jedynie snem. Snem i niczym więcej, nie powinna w ogóle o tym myśleć.

\- Chyba powinnam ci oddać pas obi - powiedziała jakby na przekór sobie.

\- Nie trzeba, zatrzymaj go sobie - "w zamian za ten zniszczony", dodał w myślach.

Znów zamilkli. Między nimi unosiło się jakieś dziwne napięcie. Zalała ich nowa fala wspomnieć, której nie dało się zatrzymać i która domagała się uwagi. "To nie był sen!", krzyczała i na dowód tego zmusiła Tsukuyo do przestąpienia z nogo na nogę, tym samym przywołując echo bolących mięśni.

\- Wiesz...

\- Myślę...

Odezwali sję w tym samym momencie i spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni. Czy oboje myśleli o tym samym? Czy pragnęli, by tamta noc jednak się wydarzyła? A czyż nie była ona jedynie pijackim snem?

\- To mówiłaś, gdzie masz ten pas?

\- Aktualnie na sobie.

\- W takim razie być może powinnaś mi go oddać - uśmiechnął i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Ujęła ją i poprowadziła go z powrotem do budynku.

\- Myślę, że mam w pokoju pudełko, w którym pas się nie pogniecie.

Hinowa jako jedyna przyuważyła ich, gdy przemykali obok salonu, kierując się do pokoju Tsukuyo. Uśmiechnięta zastanawiała się, czy jej następnym krokiem nie powinna być prenumerata czasopism weselnych.

*chodzi o odcinek 217 i rozdziały 322-323.


End file.
